


Stupid Sex God Stevonnie

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Other, Rave, Recreational Drug Use, Shapeshifting, Stevonnie switches back and forth between sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After using Stevonnie to buy alcohol, Steven and Connie end up staying fused for Buck's house rave, with sexy results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sex God Stevonnie

"Hey, Connie," Steven called from the fridge, "was there anything else we needed to grab?" He'd undergone a few growth spurts over the past couple of years, and had grown into a stocky, but gentle young man with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"We have extra water, five kinds of Chaps, three kinds of sandwiches, spare charge cables, assorted sanitary products, heat burn pills, and a spare change of clothes each," Connie looked from the pile of supplies on the table to Steven at the fridge, "are you sure we need all this for a one night party?" Connie had grown too, now boasting a much sharper face and athletic body.

"We might not, but someone else might. A good guest is good to other guests," he grinned and returned to the living room, then fished out the invitation and peered at it. 'Welcome to the R.A.V.E. B.Y.O.B.' it said, along with some extremely distorted clipart of children making daisy chains. "Now we just need the BYOB," he scratched his chin and squinted, "...might be tricky."

"Doesn't your dad have anything you can grab? He used to be a rock star, I'm sure he'd be cool with a little teen drinking."

"Nuh uh, no way," Steven held his arms up in an X. "If your parents find out, they'd hold it against him. We need plausible deniability on this," he hit his palm with a fist.

"Okay, what about-" A harsh buzz startled Connie mid sentence and her hand flew to her vibrating phone. "Yes, hello? Oh, Sadie, we were just getting ready. Yes, we know how to get to the Dewey place."

"Oooh, ooh, is that Sadie? Put her on speakerphone."

Her boyfriend's infectious enthusiasm pricked up the corners of Connie's mouth, and she obliged his request.

"Can both of you hear me alright?" Sadie asked.

"Load and clear, cap'n. Speak freely," Steven grinned.

"Really, though, I'm just calling to see if you guys needed a lift to get to the party."

"Nope, we'll be fine. I've been brushing up on my trigonometry," Steven chuckled and brushed off his chest.

"What does...you know what, I don't wanna know."

"Oh, there is one thing though, the party is BYOB but we don't have any B."

"Oh yeah, you're still underage by a couple years, and in a small town like this a fake ID wouldn't do you any good."

"Yeah, I was thinking I could just shapeshift into some random old guy, but there's a risk they'll recognize my voice since vocal cords are hard."

"I can see how that might be a problem. Look, it's fine if you don't bring anything. I'm sure everyone will understand and share with you. I doubt I'll polish off all this wine by myself."

"That's no good, we don't want to burden anyone."

"Look, if it really bugs you, why not send Stevonnie?"

"Stevonnie?"

"Yeah. Only a handful of people know about Stevonnie, your voice is different, and Stevonnie has this, *ahem*, weird animal magnetism that should keep the Liquorland guy from thinking to card you."

"Stevonnie, huh?" Connie mulled the plan over. "You know I think that will work. It's been a while since we fused, well, fused while in Beach City."

"Thanks, Sadie, you're the best."

"Glad I could help, I'll see you guys at the party."

"Bye, Sadie, see you there." Connie hung up and put her phone back in her dress.

Steven held out his hand to her, smiling broadly and pink cheeked. "May I have this dance?" While she wasn't looking he'd grabbed a tulip from the vase and stuck it between his teeth. He waggled his eyebrows invitingly.

"Steven you sap," she took his hand and he pulled her up into his arms, and then they danced. The moves didn't matter, they just made it up as they went along, and not even a minute had passed when they achieved fusion. The warm pink light of Steven's gem swallowed them both, and deposited a very tall, brown, androgynous figure.

"Oh no! Sync ratio in excess of two hundred percent, if you keep going, you won't be able to maintain human form. Waaah!" Stevonnie fell to ground, giggling uncontrollably. The empty house made no reply. The Crystal gems were back at the temple. There was no one around but Stevonnie. They shook their head to dispel the twinge of melancholy and quickly packed the night's supplies into Steven's overnight bag.

"Right, next stop, booze city!" Bag in tow, they ran outside, down to the beach, and leapt

and promptly face-planted into the sand.

"Wait, what was that for?" Stevonnie looked at her hands and frowned.

<We have to get there normally if we don't want to raise any suspicion. No magic until after we have the booze.>

<Oh, right, that makes sense. So we run>

<As the sun comes up>

"With our lives on the line!" Stevonnie giggled and broke into jog. The fusion had always been tall, but over the past couple years Stevonnie had gotten nearly as tall as Rose Quartz herself had been. That meant crazy long legs, and with crazy long legs comes a crazy long stride. Stevonnie tore down the beach swift as a comet under the light of the setting sun. Yet with beach city being as small as it was, they all too soon had to give up their running and make their way up to the street. They had reached the bottle shop.

 

The bell jingled as Stevonnie entered. "Hello," they beamed at the man behind the counter.

"Uhhh....hi," he replied to the seven foot something leggy deity that had just entered.

"Now, what are we in the mood for tonight?" They sauntered over to the shelf of spirits. "Rum, whiskey, bourbon, scotch, rum? Yes, lets go for some spiced rum." They bent over to grab a bottle of Kraken from the bottom shelf and the storeperson would have happily gone blind staring at that toned tush forever.

"Should we grab some mixers?" Stevonnie asked aloud. "Nah, having that much coke in one night makes me more sick than the alcohol does. Just this, please." They placed the rum on the counter and fished out some money from a pocket.

"That'll, ah, that'll, that'll be..." the storeperson tripped over his words as he struggled to process the item. A twinge of anxiety plucked at Stevonnie's heart. Was something wrong? Had they been found out?

"Hereyougokeepthechange!" Stevonnie slammed a wad of uncounted notes and rushed out the store. Outside, they turned a corner and slipped into the alleyway.

"Okay, okay, we're about this far down the strip, layout of Beach City, Buck's house is roughly...yonder, advanced trigonometry tutoring don't fail me now!"

Stevonnie crouched low, wiggled their ass to adjust their posture, and leapt into the sky enshrouded by a pink bubble. With ill-gotten booze clutched close to their chest, they arced across the evening sky a gleaming cosmic flea. After two full minutes of sweet air, Buck's house came into view, and Stevonnie flicked their gravity connectors from Make Me Like Mike to Deep Impact.

"I don't wanna close my eyes," they sang, "I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I miss you baby, and I- wait, that's Armageddon, oh shiiiiiit!" They plummeted face-first to the Dewey House balcony. The bubble shield shattered on impact, and Stevonnie remained floating a scant inch above the concrete wide-eyed and gasping for air.

"Hey there Super-Hot. Glad you could drop in." Buck, draped across a deck chair, raised his glass to the newcomer and dodged a swat from Jenny beside him.

"I am nowhere near crunk enough for lame puns, Buckaroo, save it for the AM."

"Ah, hey guys." Stevonnie mentally flicked their gravity connectors back to neutral and plopped onto the balcony floor. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all, Sour Cream was just wrapping up the setting up of his step-up sound system in the lounge," Buck explained in his deep, dulcet voice.

"That's great," they grinned, and presented their booze, "we got the stuff, you got the money?"

"Honey-pie," Jenny replied, "you ain't even ready to talk about stuff until you try what Sour Cream cooked up for tonight."

"Ooh, enticing. Say, Buck, is us being here cool with your Dad? I mean, I'd hate for you to get busted on our behalf."

"It's fine," he waved dismissively, "Mr Mayor is off to Empire City currying favor with his lodge buddies for the weekend. He said, and I quote, 'have a few of your funny friends around to keep you company', so here we are, we happy few, we merry band of venison. Also, if he asks, rave is an acronym for Recreation Activity Valuing Everyone. If he wants more details go full calvinball."

"Can do, Bucky," Stevonnie grinned impishly.

"Now come on," Buck rose from his deck chair, "the others should be done by now." He escorted his guests downstairs, where Sadie and Kiki watched Sour Cream fiddle with the settings on the DJ booth he'd set up. Sadie leapt up at the sight of the trio descending.

"Hey, you made it, Stev...onnie?"

"Sadie!" The statuesque fusion leapt over the stairway banner and nonchalantly lifted her friend up for a tight bear hug. Sadie tinged at the sensation oftheir breasts pushing together.

"You guys are still fused?" She asked, confusion stacked on top of embarrassment at how easily Stevonnie picked her up. Stevonnie put her down and did a giddy twirl.

"Yeah, I guess I am. That...doesn't make you guys uncomfortable or anything does it?" A sharp, bitter feeling splashed across Stevonnie's stomach.

"What? No! No no no, sorry, it just didn't occur to me, that's all."

"We gladly support your alternative choice of lifestyle," Sour Cream declared from under his booth, then yanked out a cable to sniff its end. "Oxidization, we meet again," he grumbled."

"Guys, guys, I'm not pulling a Garnet here," Stevonnie protested,

"After all, if we can tolerate Buck being a degenerate furry we can enjoy the company of a fusion," Jenny jeered.

"I keep saying, I'm not a furry, I just make filthy filthy porn for them in exchange for money."

"Oh sure, and what about your fursuit?" Jenny demanded.

"It's a Cookie Cat Z cosplay, and it's ironic," Buck calmly explained.

"Oh, it's ironic?" Jenny said to Kiki.

"Yeah, just like the Cookie Cat Z box set he had to bribe the voice actor to sign," Kiki said to Jenny,

"I wouldn't expect ignorant proles like yourself to understand the nuances of dada-pop," he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Paging Doctor Freud," Jenny muttered to Kiki, and the sisters burst into giggles.

"I am surrounded by philistines," Buck declared, deadpan.

"Okay guys," Sour Cream interrupted, "I think I got it. " He stood up, flicked a switch on his tech tool, and slipped his headphones on.

A low, ominous hum began, which grew louder and louder by the second, growing to a cacophonous roar, accompanied by the increasingly hysterical shrieking of unseen monkeys. The floorboards trembled and the windows rattled, and everyone else present flung their hands to their ears then collapsed to the ground.

"My brain! What have you done to my brain?" Sadie wailed.

The sound finally ended with an almost sarcastic ding and an electronic voice declared "The monkeys are listening."

"What in the absolute fuck, Cream?" Jenny demanded. "Are you trying to unleash the brown note?"

"Just a simple benchmark test."

"I'll benchmark you in a minute," Kiki warned.

Stevonnie sat up, their earlier anxiety forgotten, and looked around. The bottle of spiced rum had gotten kicked under the couch during the ruckus, so they got down on all fours to fish it out. Five pairs of eyes latched onto their wiggling behind as they groped blindly around the narrow space, their tongue poking out the corner of their mouth.

"They got the booty," Jenny whispered.

"They doooo," Kiki agreed with a whistle.

"Aha!" Stevonnie stood up, prize in hand, which was summarily plunked onto the couch. They turned, braced their lumbar, and leaned back until their spine cracked, chest thrust out in the process.

"Should have set a poet," Sour Cream murmured, and Buck nodded sagely in agreement.

Stevonnie opened their eyes and beheld the captivated audience.

"What is it? My fly isn't down, right?" They moved to fiddle with the crotch of their shorts.

"No, no, your fine as fly. I mean, y'know,"Sadie stuttered. "Just, hey, you're always welcome to be fused around us whenever you like, Stevonnie." The others nodded in agreement.

"Aww, you guys. Really, though. Fusions are just generally more emotional than singles. You don't have to dance on eggshells around me, I'm no some ticking time bomb that's gonna explode all over you," they laughed, "I get worked up then get over stuff in like, six seconds. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh no doubts about that, honey," Jenny insisted.

"Though on that note, we don't have to worry about your moms bursting through the roof wondering where you are?"

"Nah, the crystal gems are off excavating some temple, and I told them I'd be here. As for Mrs Mommaswaran...I mean, Dr Maheswaremom, dammit, [i]Priyanka[/i] has a night shift and thinks I'm at a tennis retreat." Flustered, Stevonnie snatched up the rum from the couch and had a drink. It burned pleasantly on the way down and by the time Stevonnie screwed the cap back on a dopey, satisfied grin had spread to their face.

"Aw yeah, you got the right idea," Kiki enthused. From around the room was retrieved assorted vodka, whiskey, beers, wine, and a suspicious, blue tinted elixir. Sour Cream poured himself a shot of the latter, gulped it down with a gargle, and launched into his first set. Buck reached over for a remote and changed the lights over to 'party mode'. Everything else went dim and an electronic disco ball flashed to life along wit several LED's. Frenetic chiptunes belted out over the room

"Wait, what is that stuff?" Sadie pointed to the azure concoction, which now revealed itself to be UV reactive.

"Sour Cream's moonshine," Buck explained, "I hear his mother picked up the original recipe from an aborigine elder she met at a doof down under. He applied modern chemistry to that recipe to create the mysterious concoction you see before you. Flowers wilt from its fumes alone. I had a sip of it once, they found me the next morning under Vidalia's car, hiding from a garden hose I had mistaken for Yurlungr the rainbow serpent, out to banish me to the Dreamtime."

"In the immortal words of the Pinjantjatjara tribe," Sour Cream retorted, "Nah, mate, you're just a soft cunt." He dropped the bass, and the booming reverb went right through the floorboards and made Stevonnie's legs tingle.

"I didn't know Vidalia was Australian," Sadie mused into her plastic cup of vodka.

"She's not," Sour Cream answered, "she just went backpacking there for like a year when she was young. She has five machetes she swears blind she took as trophies from outback serial killers that attacked her while she was hitchhiking to Perth. I think she's full of crap, but then, she does have a lot of scars."

"Hot," Jenny replied.

"Gross, she's almost as old as Amethyst," Kiki wrinkled her nose.

"So," Stevonnie ventured, "what's the 'stuff' Sour Cream 'cooked'?

"Lysergic acid diethylamide, lsd, aka acid. He fished a pair of plastic baggies out his pocket and flung one to the middle of the room. Inside was a thin, colorful sheet of card sectioned off into squares. He then opened the other one, which contained an identical sheet, tore off three squares and put them in his mouth. "It's free, since I need guinea pigs to test this batch, but don't feel obligated."

"Woooow, drugs," Stevonnie declared in wonderment, eyes alight.

"Hey, I'm serious. Only take some if you're completely sure you wanna try it."

"Oh, I'm sure. I just didn't think I'd ever actually see any up close until college."

"Hey guys, are you sure it won't do anything weird?" Sadie asked, "y'know, due to the whole part alie space rock thing?"

"If every pork chop made prefect," Stevonnie shrugged.

"That is not how that saying goes. Porkchops don't even go to boarding school," Buck frowned.

"Maybe these ones do?" Stevonnie reached over and picked up the sheet. "It's like a little book of stamps So you just put one in your mouth?"

"and let it dissolve, yeah. Usually takes about half an hour. About an hour after that you feel all tingly and good, and then the walls start melting and music starts giving you borderline religious experiences," Jenny explained.

"Woah, sounds...intense!"

"You havn't got your trip legs yet, so just take one for now."

"Just one..." Stevonnie tore off a square and placed it under their tongue. "and soon I shall trip the light fantastic."

"Like I said, it takes a while," Jenny took the rest of the sheet of them, tore off two for herself and handed the rest around. Once everyone had theirs, their found a comfortable place to sit on the floor while Sour Cream eased them into his first set.

"Oh yeah, try not to have any alcohol while it's in your mouth, this stuff is chemically fragile," Kiki mentioned. 'Also, try not to have too much once it starts taking effect, otherwise you feel really bloated and ugh."

"Yeesh, why did I even bother going to the liquor store, then?" Stevonnie complained, then glanced around. "So is this when the PSA goblns ump out from behind the curtains?"

"No goblins here, Fusion Star," Buck proclaimed, and leaned back "just good vibes."

"Yeah, once you're really tripping balls is when we convince you there's goblins."

"Goblins don't scare me," Stevonnie pumped their fist, "not since I found out the long-nosed sleep goblin I kept having nightmares about was just Pearl watching Steven sleep."

"Uh...huh," Jenny clicked her tongue and glanced aside.

"Soooo...was anyone else invited?" Stevonnie asked.

"Just Ronaldo, but he said he couldn't make it," Buck shrugged.

"What about Lars?"

"He knows what he did," Sadie scowled, staring into the distance.

"Oookay,"

Buck coughed, Jenny glanced up at the clock, Sour Cream fiddled with his equalizers.

"Okay, fine," Kiki threw up her arms. "I'll ask, since everyone is thinking it. Stevonnie, while you're here, what's it like being a fusion? Yeah, we already heard it from Steven and Connie, but maybe its different 'in the moment'? If you don't mind, of course."

"Oh no, no not at all. I'm an experience."

Everyone waited in silence. Jenny gestured in a circle with her hand.

"Right, sorry, um...how can I explain..." Stevonnie glanced around, and their eyes lit up upon landing on the bottle of Krakken. "Fusion is like getting drunk!" They lifted up the bottle proudly.

"Intoxicating?"

"Yes. No. I mean, okay, so pretend I'm Steven."

"...are you not?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Consider Steven," Stevonnie waggled their hand. "Steven fuses with Connie. So it's sort of like if Connie was an alcohol, and Steven is drunk on her. Following so far?"

"More or less."

"Right, now, at the same time, Connie is drunk on Steven, see?" Stevonnie held up a wine bottle in their other hand. "So you have two drunk people wandering around town, trying to decide what to do, and because they are drunk on each other, Steven is thinking more like Connie and Connie is thinking more like Steven, so they tend to agree more often than normal on what to do. and then they go out and have a night on the town. That's me, I'm the night on the town. " Stevonnie glanced from one side of the room to the other, 'except sometimes people get really drunk. They stop stopping too think if the thing they have the urge to do is what they should actually do. and when both the drunk people have the same urge its even more likely it'll happen. That's also me, I'm that urge."

"So, what, you're all the things Steven and Connie need someone else to talk them into doing?"

"Kinda. Say you're with someone, they tell a joke and start laughing, you're more likely to laugh too than if you were alone and just read that joke online. Or you're in the woods at night with someone, and they start saying they're scared and that they think they hear something, you're gonna start feeling scared and hear things too. It's why I get so emotional. You just can't help it."

"So what happens when you unfuse? I mean, the you, who is talking to us right now?" Sadie asked.

" That's kind of a tricky one. When I unfuse, Steven will remember being Stevonnie, hearing Connie's thoughts in his head, feeling Connie's feelings in his heart, according to his memories he was in the front seat with his hands on the wheel while Connie was backseat driving. Except Connie will remember the opposite, that she was n the front and Steven was backseat driving. Meanwhile, me right now, it feels like I'm the one driving, and I have both Steven and Connie in the back. It's a weird sort of venn diagram thing, I guess. I still don't fully understand it myself. When I split up, I both stop existing and also go with Steven and Connie separately? Except maybe its just that I can go through both Steven and Connie's memories so it only feels like I was there with them? Ugh, sorry, this is giving me a headache."

"That's okay, you answered our questions as best you can."

"So how long do I have to keep this in my mouth?" Stevonnie asked. "I feels like I'm sucking on paper."

"That's exactly what you're doing," came the unanimous reply.

"It has been a while, at this point just chew on it till there's nothing left," Sadie elaborated.

"Okay. Just chew." Stevonnie frowned and concentrated.

"It's adorable how serious you're taking this," Jenny declared, "but just relax. It takes ages to kick in and the wait feels longer if you're, well, waiting for it."

"Yeah, just relax, and let the music slowly fill you like an epicurean basin, until your mind floats away," Buck said.

The conversation fell quiet, and Stevonnie entertained themself by trying to place the samples used in Sour Cream's set. So far they'd recognized the 'get mad' speech from Network, Yui Ikari at the end of EoE, 'series of tubes', and a 'see that mountain? you can fuck it' youtube poop. Their latest predicament was if the man speaking about monkeys was David Attenborough or just a sound-alike. Stevonnie glanced up, and stared out a window at the gently swaying trees. They brushed their hair out their eyes and tingling in their skin gave them pause. They turned back to the window, which had been signed by Vidalia in shifting cursive.

"Holy crap!"

"What? What?'

"That painting is not a window!" Stevonnie pointed in accusation. Everyone turned to the offending visage, then burst out laughing.

"Oh shit guys, I think their cherry just popped," Kiki giggled.

"Welcome to the trip fantastic," Buck declared as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"We have snacks and water in the fridge. Remember, taste is a sense too."

"Taste is a sense too..." Stevonnie shifted to a cross legged position and furrowed their brow. "Taste is a sense too..."

"That wasn't a riddle, he just means we're more sensitive to flavor too." Sadie sidled closer to Stevonnie, and sighed as the song crescendo'd. A shiver ran down their spine at the sound.

Buck return with a bag and a relaxed grin.

"What have you got for us, quartermaster?" Kiki asked.

"Water," he placed the bag on the ground and a few bottled rolled out, "some cheez-its, some sandwiches, and most importantly, lollipops."

"Lollipops?" Stevonnie asked, and caught one that was thrown to her.

"Trust me," he replied, and distributed some to the others. With a bit more fiddling around than seemed necessary Stevonnie managed to get the wrapper off, and stuck the candy treat in their mouth. It seemed not so remarkable at first, but then the outer layer started to liquefy and they swallowed liquid candy.

"!" Stevonnie grunted and sucked more aggressively, lolling their tongue around its outside and practically drinking the thing from how much their were salivating. Besides them, Sadie removed her own candy with a pop and gasped for air, them slipped it back in with a moan. Stevonnie gulped and wrung the lollipop stick with her fingers. The music started to crescendo again, and Stevonnie closed their eyes in anticipation.

The beat mounted...

and mounted...

and mounted...

...shooting past intensities Stevonnie had never even fathomed. Their whole body tensed to near cramping, but their body was so sensitive even that felt good. Every time they thought the song had peaked it just kept going. If someone didn't hold them soon they thought they'd go insane.

The bass dropped, at long last, and Stevonnie gasped so hard they lost their lollipop. Dimly, they realized they'd been holding their breath.

"Ohhh god," they turned to Sadie, who was staring a the with huge, dilated eyes. Sweat dripped down her face, and a trickle of bright blue drool had fallen down the busty girl's cleavage. Her nipples poked against her top, and Stevonnie realized the girl was braless. Struck by overwhelming impulse, Stevonnie leaned down and licked it up. Sadie moaned at the touch and grasped Stevonnie's hair, squirming where she sat. A bright pink glow emanated from within Stevonnie's shorts, and she flinched back in sudden awareness.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I-"

"Is that a glowstick or are you just happy to see me?" Sadie asked through lidded eyes. The head of Stevonnie's erection peeked out past the band of their shorts, they looked from the offending organ to Sadie with desperate, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, powers tied to emotions...fusion...shapeshiting it's..."

"Hey. Can I kiss you?" Sadie's question clamped all further protests quiet as Stevonnie's mind shut down. The set transitioned onto a new track, and Stevonnie managed a nod. Sadie moved over to sit on the tall fusion's lap and pulled their faces closer. When they kissed, Stevonnie melted. Sadie's mouth tasted like candy and the short girl locked all four limbs around Stevonnie's back. They placed a hesitant hand on the back of Sadie's head and returned the kiss, tongue meeting tongue and the steady exchange of moans and murmurs captured all of Stevonnie's attention.

Their craving for touch briefly satisfied, a new addiction for Sadie's voice took hold. They snaked their other hand down her back then up under her skirt, and squeezed her ass. Sadie groaned, and pushed her crotch harder against Stevonnie's arousal. They started undulating their hips, and the hand at Sadie's head moved under her top to give one of her large breasts a squeeze.

Sadie bit Stevonnie's lower lip and moved her hand to their crotch. With swift dexterity she undid their shorts and freed their hard, brown cock. Forcefully Sadie pushed them down onto their back, moved slightly, and enveloped Stevonnie's dick with her mouth.

"Oh GOD, Sadie," Stevonnie ran their hands through her hair and mewled weakly at her ministrations. The short girl bobbed in unconscious time to the music, and her tongue swept back and forth inside her mouth to tease the head of Stevonnie's cock.

"Please, please, please, " Stevonnie whimpered, "please, I can't take it."

Sadie dug her nails into Stevonnie's toned thighs swallowed more of the fusion's shaft, she looked righ up into their eyes as her lips came in contact with the base of their groin.. Already too sensitive, the added hotness from the act went too far.

"Gonna cum, gonna-ah~" Sadie didn't let up as Stevonnie ejaculated, and kept moving up and down their shaft as hot, thick seed shot int her mouth. Once Stevonnie seemed done, she removed her mouth and swallowed, a mellow smile on her face. With a mischievous glint she leaned down and gave Stevonnie's cock one last lick right up the frenulum.

"Nonono-FUCK!" A second, smaller orgasm took hold of them, and their creamy fluid spattred across their exposed stomach. "I can't...feel...my legs..." they gasped.

"Woo, go Sadie!" Kiki cheered. Stevonnie's blood froze.

"Oh no. Oh nonono I forgot everyone was here. I can't- how did I forget everyone was-oh god I just got sucked off in front of everyone."

"and it was hot as hell," Jenny insisted as she walked over.

Stevonnie managed to lift themself onto their elbows. Buck and Kiki watched them intently, getting each other off with their hands. Jenny swayed above them with gleaming interest, biting her lip, her gaze focused on their semen-covered stomach and half-soft erection. Sadie lay on her back, shirt and skirt both hiked up, one hand pinching her nipple and the other stuff down her panties. Sour Cream remained at his set-up, aware of the ongoings but more interested in his music. At some point a fog machine had been turned on, and the room was a kaleidoscope of colors.

"So that's what you pack down there? Kiki owes me a burger," Jenny knelt down beside Stevonnie in breathed in deeply of their scent.

"Actually it just sorta goes with my mood, I-hnng," Stevonnie gasped as Jenny licked up a trikle of cum that had lingered on their cock, "still can't fully control it.   
"Yeah? Maybe I can inspire you." Jenny moved further, and lapped up a dollop of cum from Stevonnie's stomach. Her pink tongue flitted back and forth, tracing the contours of Stevonnie's abs.

"Jenny, what are you-?"

"Do you like this?"

"Y-yes," They mumbled.

You're so sexy you know, such delicious muscles, so tall, and your voice, unf." Jenny continued to lick at Stevonnie's abs, her hands running up and down the fusion's sides with an occasional pause to stroke a ticklish muscle. "I could eat you right up."

Stevonnie whimpered, and their crotch glowed anew. When the light receeded their thick shaft had been replaced by a pretty pussy, crowned by soft, feathery pubes.

"Jenny..."

"Bon appetite."

Jenny shifted lower, and planted an absurdly delicate kiss on the hood of Stevonnie's nub that sent hot lightning up their spine. Their legs still tingled from the earlier fellatio and when the dark girl nipped at their inner thighs it took all the hazy willpower they could muster not to devolve into dry humping the electric air like a bitch in heat.

Through their skin more than their ears they sensed a new shift in music, a new set, darkpsy or psystyle or shiny psyduck or something, all they knew was the badama-badama-badama of the bass had crept inside them through the vibrating floor to fuc them rom within. Their pussy drooled lascivously at the attention and for just a second they locked eyes with Sour Cream. He flashed a grin, teeth glowing from his moonshine, and flicked another switch. A faraway, distorted cuckoo tweeted three times and then the bass redoubled. The message made perfect sense in their chaotic mind, Stevonnie was fucked, and above all other acts that had and will happen, Sour Cream was the one doing the fucking. To all of them.

The stretched eternity snapped backed to one second per second and Jenny resumed her lustful adoration--having managed to remove the fusion's bottoms while they were distracted. Long, languid licks painted Stevonnie's labia in candy stained saliva and the exposed fusion could only manage a long, sing-song sigh. They moved their mouth to speak, but any words were barred behind an irrational taboo. Talking might, just might shatter the magic, maybe just for a moment, and such a sin was beyond anything Sevonnie could bear. The motion seemed passed unanimous as all thrugh the flashing room the only vocalizations uttered were furtive gasps and needy groans. Over yonder Buck and Kiki had undressed, and massaged their groins together without penetration, for now. Behind Jenny, Sadie had curled up into a ball and caressed her writhing body as though showering in slow motion.

That simply wouldnot stand, Jenny seemed to decide, and prodded her with a bare foot until finally seizing her attention. A beckoning caress of toes on her calf, a directing head tilt, and finally an explicit wagging of the tongue between two fingers conveyed to the blonde what to do. 'Roger roger' Stevonnie thought, and giggled as Sadie crawled over. She shucked off her skirt and sodden knickers and very carefully lowered her needy cunt to Stevonnie's face. They, in turn, raised their arms to steady Sadie by her thick thighs, their nails digging gently into the supple flesh. The scent of Sadie's overflowing arousal was an intoxicating grenade to the face, and Stevonnie clung for dear life as their eyes rolled to the back of their head in what felt like a full loop. Jenny tugged on their labia with an affectionate nip and they were reminded of the task at hand. Blinded by arousal and unable to think from Jenny's ministrations, Stevonnie explored Sadie's pussy on pure instinct. With probing tongue they mapped out her soft, wet recesses, then dragged their tongue from bottom to top, and flicked off Sadie's swollen button to curl their tongue back. Sadie keened and fell forward, hands lost in Stevonnie's mane, and the fusion contemplated the flavor.

Normal tastes no longer applied. The sensation bypassed their tastebuds completely and bloomed into dream. They repeated the action,and Sadie's voice hitched in her throat. She tasted of sex, yes, but also of loneliness and the chime of bells and of being wrapped in a blanket. Stevonnie giggled at that, and advanced their exploration to worship. They lapped up Sadie's pussy like enlightenment lay within, a helpless slave to the beat. Sour Cream's beat. Jenny was Charybdis on their loins, but Sour Cream was Zeus himself, come down as the light fantastic and conducting their pleasure with a thunderbolt baton. They plunged their tongue into Sadie just to see how deep they could go, and the rose quartz glistened at their desire. The organ thickened slightly and lengthened a lot, its texture grew bumpy, and a sound like purring rumbled from Stevonnie's throat as their new tongue began to vibrate. Sadie uttered a gutteral grunt and rocked her hips back and forth, riding Stevonnie's face hard. Their enhanced tongue coiled and writhed around her snatch, and a steady trickle of girljuice rivuleted down their throat. They moved their mouth closer, and brushed up and down against Sadie's clit with their upper lip. Between their thighs, Jenny shifted position, and slid two fingers -- moist from her own self-love -- into Stevonnie's aching muff, and lovingly suckled on their button. Through chance or sheer wizardry, Sour Cream dropped the bass.

Not a damn, more like a geyser of trapped steam. That was the only way Stevonnie could describe the way their orgasm burst through their body. Every capillary expanded and every muscle spasmed. Their tongue thrashed around Sadie's insides. The girl clenched her thighs around Stevonnie's skull, threw her head back, and uttered a nigh operatic cry of delight, which tapered off sharply into an abrupt shriek. With violently shaking limbs Sadie removed herself from the fusion's hungry mouth with haste bordering on panic, and collapsed on the ground beside them a twitching, shuddering mess.

"ohgodohgodohgodohgod," she whispered, "hold me hold me hold me pleath" Sadie slurred. Steonnie sat up, nudged Jenny away from their own twitching pussy, and pulled Sadie onto their lap in a tight embrace. Sadie squeezed back as hard as she could, which wasn't much, and exhaled a beautiful, shuddering sigh. Reading the mood, Jenny stood, idly rubbing her nub with a lidded smile, and passed Stevonnie a pair of water bottles before heading over to where Buck and Kiki lay panting. Buck's dick glistened with wetness under the fluero lights, and semen trailed down between Kiki's breasts. The sisters high-fived limply, and Sour Cream switched over to a more trance-heavy set.

Careful not to disturb their cuddle partner, Stevonnie reached around and brought a water bottle to her lips, their elongated tongue wrapping around it twice as they gulped down precious refreshment. Once sated, they gently lifted Sadie's face and offered her the other one. She eyed it hungrily, but refused to let go of their warm embrace, so Stevonnie pushed it between her parted lips and slowly upturned it, watching in rapt fascination at the way Sadie's throat moved as she swallowed one mouthful after another. Once she'd had enough, Sadie took the bottle, placed it aside, and wiped her mouth. No longer quite so close, Stevonnie took the chance to remove their top. Sadie nodded, possibly to herself, and followed suit, then clung to Stevonnie with renewed vigor, this time looking up at Stevonnie's androgynous face. The contact between their naked skin felt amazing, Sadie was so warm, and every time one of them shifted it caused their hard nipples to graze across the other's chest.

Sadie batted her eyelashes at her partner, then slowly parted her mouth in invitation and licked her lips. Stevonnie leaned them both forward till their faces aligned and kissed her, much more relaxed than their earlier, ravenous passion. Their too-long tongue snaked into Sadie's mouth, and Stevonnie almost melted at how good the lingering cool water tasted. They pushed further, careful not to trigger the girl's gag reflex, and sucked the moisture on their partner's tongue. A sneaky bassline throbbed nonchalantly back into the world-defining music. Sadie moaned into Stevonnie's mouth as the supernatural saliva eased her fatigue and turned the soreness between her thighs back into greedy lust. She broke the kiss, gave them an impish smile, and slowly leaned them back so she had access to their modest sized chest. She raked her nails down their bare back and around up their sides, making them squirm, the went up and dragged down the topside of their breasts. Stevonnie sighed, and a familiar tingle returned to their groin as their penis returned, nestling between Sadie's cheeks at half hardness.

The blonde pinched and teased Stevonnie's nipples with methodical precision, listening closely to their cute gasps and whimpers, then lowered her head and took one into her mouth. Stevonnie cooed, and their erection grew harder. Pleased at the response, Sadie continued, and swirled her tongue around their brown areole before gently dragging her teeth along the dark nipple crowning it. Stevonnie flinched and bucked their hips, which Sadie took as a sign to go further. She suckled at the breast in earnest, matching the steady rhythm of the song. Her other hand worked the other breast, massaging it and scratching it and pinching their nipple.

Stevonnie's dick stood fully erect, having the smaller girl suckle on her lit a furnace both physical and emotional within them, and fusion tried very hard not to think about the call me mommy kinkplications oh god too late. Their hands snaked down to Sadie's plump ass and squeezed, causing Sadie to moan into their breast which just added more fuel to the fire. Sadie pulled off the nipple with an audible pop, looked up at them with a sultry smile, and with a wiggle of her butt moved to the other nipple. Stevonnie had started rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing their swollen dick against Sadie's crevice. Yet the stimulation only served to whet their appetite. Worse still, Sadie kept wiggling her hips in that coquettish manner, making it impossible to think. All the while the music had been building in tempo.

In unconscious response to the conductor's signal, Sadie released her oral plaything and lifted herself up so her face brushed against Stevonnie's

"Fuck me," she begged, and the furnace inside Stevonnie hit critical mass.

With battle-honed finesse Stevonnie swiftly aligned their cock with Sadie's entrance and pulled her onto it by her hips. A sustained note hung in the air as Stevonnie plunged deeper and deeper, not all at once but steadily over several seconds.

"Oh my gOD." Sadie proclaimed as her lover bottomed out. The song changed again, to something that--in a manner that had nothing to do with the lyrical content--could only be described as f i l t h y. Stevonnie rose to her feet, and Sadie was again reminded of the massive height difference between them. Impaled on Stevonnie's cock, she still was only at head height with their breasts. The fusion lifted her with two powerful arms then pulled her back down again with a guttural grunt.   
"Fuck, Sadie, you feel so gooood," Stevonnie groaned. Whatever taboo against talking they had previously imagined had evaporated (Sour Cream watched his unfolding work with pride). They lifted Sadie and yanked her down again, and again,

"Are they fucking each other, or fucking themself with her?" Jenny asked in amazement from where the others lay, too enraptured to do anything to themselves or each other.   
"O~o~o~oh my~y god!" Sadie sang as Stevonnie bounced her. Her heavy tits quaked from the motions and every time they smacked back down it sent a spike of pleasure-pain through her like they'd been slapped. She couldn't even tell anymore but she was pretty sure she'd started cumming already and still hadn't stopped. Her pussy juice flowed freely, splashing against the floor and Stevonnie's thighs drips and drops at a time.

Stevonnie's mind was aflame with pleasure, when they closed their eyes they could see themself ploughing Sadie's tight cunt repeated forever. The music commanded them to fuck, commanded how to fuck, when to go so fast that Sadie screamed and when to pause for a brief breather before going hard again. All they could see was Sadie's orgasmic face. All they could smell was Sadie cumming all over their dick. All they could hear was the sounds that spelled the fractal commands of gods and the oh so satisfying sound of Sadie's slick cunt practically splashing her love juices on every re-entry.

The beat changed, and they could tell this would be it. They changed tempo to match. The tension mounted, and mounted, like magma in their groin. Their vision swam, offering but faint glimpses of lights and faces and tits and reflections. Samples came and went, and still the tension mounted. The music accumulated more and more layers, all working in symphony, and Stevonnie's dick felt lie it was boiling. Every hair stood on end. An absurd number of beats per minute. Stevonnie was so focused they could identify every unique sound. Here it came. So close. Almost there.

The bass dropped.

Stevonnie sag out in pure bliss as they pumped load after load of semen into Sadie's battered snatch. They hadn't noticed they'd started floating. All they knew was the euphoric rhapsody of relief, and the most profound emotional satisfaction they'd ever experienced. Roses burst into bloom in their hair. Their tongue lolled out thir mouth more like a vine than anything. All the fluid pooled at their feet gleamed with supernal light. A pink glow filled the room. When their feet touched the ground again,flowers and fruitbearing plants sprung up from the floorboards. With adoration and revelry, they lowered Sadie to the inexplicable garden and laid her down in a soft patch of grass. Semen oozed from her exceedingly well worked pussy and her body twitched sporadically like she had a shock collar.

Sour Cream set the music to something a little more low-key so everyone could hear each other talk.

"Oh geez, I got a little carried away there," Stevonnie murmured,and put a hand to their head. "Are you okay Sadie?"

"oOhHh yyEeAaahh," she moaned, eyes fluttering. "I tThiNnk I just wWwOn at s-s-sEx. Thaaat's it. Top s-s-s-score. GOD I'm still c-c-c-c-c-cumming." She squeezed her breasts in her hands and shuddered again. "You've r-r-r-ruined me for n-n-normal sex now-w-w-w."

"Um, sorry? The music it just got into me...I"

"Oh no, don't pin this on me," Sour Cream held up his hands, "I just like choreographing sex in real time. You going Super Saiya-gem God Super Saiya-gem was not part of the plan."

"W-what?"

"Look at your hair, and those plants, " Jenny gestured wildly,

"and your DICK, my god," Kiki gasped. Sadie lifted her head enough to view Stevonnie's appendage. It had grown by a significant margin since they started fucking, girth and length.

"H-h-holy crap, how that that ev-v-v-en fit inside me?" Sadie gasped, then immediately flung her hands to her pussy. F-f-f-fuck, I'm s-still cumming. S-stevonnie!"

"Yes?" The fusion stood at distressed attention.

"I n-need loOOts of magic k-kisses, and the b-best damn cuddles you've e-ever given."

"Right! Right away, I mean." Stevonnie knelt by Sadie's shuddering form and lifted one of her legs, then set about smothering her with kisses. Her calves, her thighs, many on her trembling pussy, her swollen,aching clit, both her large, heaving breasts, her tender nipples, her neck, and after brushing her hair out her face they snuggled up to her and exchanged a long, deep kiss to the mouth. Sadie moaned and twitched throughout the whole process, and groaned particularly loud at the last one.

"Oopth, thorry," Stevonnie's long, vine-like tongue slid out from Sadie's throat when they pulled away, and she let out a sig of pure contentment before snuggling closer to the tall fusion.

"Dayum," Kiki declared at the sight of that long, shifted tongue.

"Ohhhh, th-that is so much b-better," Sadie cooed, still stammering from sporadic micro-orgasms. "I w-was afraid my kitty m-might have had to be converted to a b-barn after housing that s-s-stallion," she giggled, and buried her face in Stevonnie's bare chest.

"I guess we'll just trip quietly for a while," Sour Cream shrugged, and turned his attention back to his equipment.

"For the record," Jenny asked as she reached for a forgotten bottle of wine, "did anyone else hands-free just watching them?"

Kiki, Buck, and Sour Cream all raised their hand, the latter with his eyes closed as he messed with the mixer settings.

"Oh good, not just me."

"Yo, sex god," Kiki called out, "as soon as you get hard again I call next ride."


End file.
